Take Care
by Gordonboy14
Summary: I'm Zendaya Coleman, you might know me as the sweet girl from Shake It Up!, but I'm far from that. I have very strong feelings for Bella, but I'm forced to keep them to myself fearing it would hurt our friendship, but I can't wait much longer. I just want to take care of her. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Im Zendaya Coleman, most of you know me as a sweet, nice, and a caring girl, but your wrong. Don't get me wrong I'm nice, but I'm not perfect, really I'm far from perfect. That's why I don't care for Disney, you have to be an angel In Disney's eyes to represent them and I don't like being forced to be a person I'm not.

* * *

Well I'm looking forward to my break I'm going to take as this the last day of Shake It Up! The show's season is over and we'll be back In about ten weeks to start shooting the new season. As we wrap up the last episode of the season we start to go around to tell everyone goodbye.

* * *

''Hey Zendaya we go chill over break?'' little Davis asked.

* * *

''Sure we will ,come over anytime you like'' I say.

* * *

You might think that I don't love my cast members, but I really do care for them like they are my family. I spend the next two hours on the set before finally decide to head home. ''Hey Z, when can we hang out?'' Bella asked as I was about to open the door.

* * *

''Um, I guess later on today'' I say, giggling a bit. ''Okay, I'll text you when I'm my way'' Bella says as she walks away. When she's out of sight I get so mad at myself. It would be a whole lot easier if I wasn't in love with her. Yeah, I'm in love with her.

* * *

I can't remember when it started, but I can tell you it's been going on for a while now. As I leave and start to walk to my house I start to think about Bella again, which always made me sad that we were not together. I started to listen to music to calm my thoughts. ''Take Care'' by Drake was what I mostly listen to. It's not just the song, it's seems as if the song was made completely for the situation between me and Bella. If you ever listened to Take Care then you know what I'm talking about. I know she's been hurt by her ex-boyfriend, Jake, god what an asshole. You could tell she was hurt and sad by the way she carried herself, for at least three weeks. It made me happy and sad at the same time when she broke up with him. I was happy that she got that dick out of her life, but it made me sad because I hated to see sad, she's not just the same person. All I needed was for her to let me be in her life, so I could love and take care of her, take care.

* * *

I made it home about fifteen minutes later and went straight to my room. My parents weren't home yet, but I never really see them until morning actually. I go upstairs to rest, as it was a long and hard day on the set. I fall asleep some time later while listening to music. I wake up and find my music still playing on my phone. I turn it off and I discover that I have 4 missed calls and six text messages.

* * *

''Hey Z, I was wondering that if it was okay to come over?''

* * *

''Z?''

* * *

''Are you asleep?''

* * *

''Since your sleeping, I want to tell you you've been a good friend, and I'm sad that we can't hang out today''

* * *

''Love you''

* * *

I hated when she sent me, or told things about loving me because she doesn't know how much I love her, and it's KILLING me. ''No, no we will hang out today'' I say aloud, quickly grabbing my phone. I call her, but she doesn't answer. I try again, but it works to no avail.

* * *

''That's just perfect!'' I yell aloud, getting angry at myself for messing up a day I could have spent with my love. I plopped down back on the bed and look up at the ceiling, just thinking about Bella. It was consuming my life everyday, I mean, and it's not helping that I'm famous, and the fact that Bella was my best friend.

* * *

After about twenty minutes I hear my phone ring. I think nothing of it, it was probaly my parents, or someone, but it was Bella. When I see that it's her I quickly answer the phone. ''Hey Bell!'' I say, excited that she called back. ''Hey Z, were you asleep because I tried to call you and I tried to text you'' Bella says Bella. I was glad to hear her voice, it was just, so beautiful. ''Z, are you still there?'' says Bella snapping me out my thoughts. ''Yeah, yeah I'm still here, I fell asleep as soon as I got home I was tired, sorry'' I say. ''Don't worry, I can come over there now?'' ask Bella. ''Sure'' I say. ''Okay, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes'' says Bella. ''Okay, see you when you get here'' I say.

* * *

When we hang up I couldn't be more happier. The love of my life was coming to my house to be with me. The only thing that would make me happier is if she would be mine, but that's something I have to take one step at a time. I hear a knock at the door and I quickly run downstairs to answer it. When I open open it it's not Bella, it's little Davis.

* * *

''Oh, hey Davis'' I say, a little dissapointed. I guess Davis notices this too. ''Were you expecting someone?'' he says with a grin. This totally catches me off guard, so much off guard, I don't know what to say. ''Uhm, uhm...'' ''Don't bother'' Davis says as he continues to grin at me. He must thinks I'm crushing on some boy, but the real answer would blow him away. ''What are you planning to do for your break?'' I ask, trying to make conversation between us, and trying to get my mind off Bella.

* * *

''Nothing much, but I'm going to be over here most of the time'' says Davis ''Sure, it's boring over here most of the time anyway'' I say. I really do enjoy his company, he's funny, full of life, and just good to be around. I then hear another knock at the door. ''Davis, can you answer that?'' I ask. ''You need everthing done for you'' he say, as he goes downstairs to answer the door. ''It's Bella!'' Davis yells up to me. I knew it was probaly her, that's why I sent Davis to answer the door.

* * *

I knew as soon as I saw her I would start to have stronger feelings for her. You can say I was trying to avoid the feelings as much as possible, even if it meant not answering the door to see her. I prepare to see Bella as I hear her and Davis coming up the stairs. When they enter the room I'm at my closet, pretending to look for clothes. ''Hey Z!'' says Bella as she runs up to me. ''Hey, Bel..., I couldn't finish because Bella gave me the biggest hug ever.

* * *

I was loving that she was hugging me and I was pretty sad when she let me go. ''What should we do?'' I ask, having nothing on my mind to do, except be with Bella. ''We could just talk'' says Bella. ''Okay'' I say, glad to do anything she says. ''Boring, I'm going to listen music'' says Davis, snatching my phone and walking away. We talked for hours until we got to a topic I wasn't prepared for. ''Zendaya'' says Bella ''Yes'' I reply ''Do you have a crush on someone?'' says Bella.

* * *

That really caught me off guard, I knew I couldn't tell her, not yet. ''Uhm...uhm..'' I say grabbing the attention of Davis. ''Yup, she gotta crush on someone, when I came here she was expecting someone, and when she saw it was me she was upset'' says Davis.

* * *

They both started to laugh, but it was serious, my love for Bella was consuming my life. ''Well Zendaya, who were you expecting?'' she says in her playful voice. ''I was expecting you and Davis'' I say, even though It look like she wasn't convinced. ''I'm not letting it go that easy Z'' says Bella. I wish I could let go of these feelings for her that easy. Three hours later it was 8:23 and it was starting to get dark outside. ''Hey, Zendaya can we stay the night?'' asks Bella. I was considering lying and make up some excuse, but then I realized that it could give me extra time with Bella. ''Uhm, sure'' I say. ''Thanks!'' Bella says running up to me. I was expecting her to give me a hug, but instead, I got a kiss. It wasn't a I-love-you kiss, but it made me want to melt. I felt my cheeks blushing and tried my best to hide it. ''Well I'm going to call my mom to bring my clothes'' says Davis, as he leaves the room, leaving me and Bella, alone.

* * *

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Davis comes back to my room, saving me from doing stupid. ''My mom should be here in about 15 minutes'' Davis says. ''Cool, I'm going to call my mom'' Bella says. I stop her before she could try to call. ''What?'' Bella asks. ''Well, you can wear my clothes, so you have to call'' I say ''Really?'' Bella says. ''Yes'' I reply. ''Z, your the best!'' says Bella.

* * *

She reaches out and gives the biggest hug ever. I was lost in the moment until she let me go. I was going to someday do something to her that will change ours lives forever, but I first have to gain the courage. We waited until Davis' mom came to bring the clothes.

* * *

When she did, we completely had the house to ourselves, since I wasn't expecting my parents till' morning. We talked, joke around, and had fun, untill Bella pulled me aside to have a serious talk. I knew she was probaly going to ask me if I had a boyfriend or something, so I prepared for her questions.

* * *

''Z, do you have a boyfriend?'' asks Bella.

* * *

Like I said, I knew it was coming, so it never bothered me as much. ''No, I don't'' I simply respond. I know Bella, she's not going to stop until I say something that will satisfy her. ''I know when your lying Z'' Bella says. I think my words carefully before saying them, and come up with something to say.

* * *

''I don't have a boyfriend, but I have a huge crush on someone'' I say.

* * *

Bella squeals in excitement, making me even more sad, because I'm talking about her. ''Well who is the lucky guy?'' Bella asks. That's another thing that bothers me, when I have feelings for someone and I tell them, they immediately suspects it's a guy. The conversation starts to make me feel bad, so I try my best to end it. ''I don't want to talk about right now, maybe later'' I say with a smile, trying to be convincing.

* * *

It works, and we go back to doing other stuff. I go to my laptop and start to answer fan mail. In love my fans, they are just so perfect. About an hour into answering fan mail, Bella comes over to me, she lies down in next to me. I feel uncomfortable, not saying I don't like it, but these feelings I have for Bella has me on edge on certain things we do now.

* * *

''Answering fan mail?'' Bella asks. ''Yes'' I reply, not looking up from the screen. I needed to avoid eye contact with her, I knew if I did look her in her eyes I was going to get lost into them. ''I answered most of my fan mail before I came here'' Bella says. I loved her voice, it was just so beautiful. I continue to answer fan mail until I see Bella with something in her hands. When I look closely I freeze, she has my diary.

* * *

You might think it's no big deal she has my diary, but the diary is full of my thoughts and feelings for her...shit. ''What's this Z?'' Bella asks. I'm still frozen, I try to act like things are normal, but it's not, and she notices. ''Uhm, something wrong?'' Bella asks. I snap out of my thoughts and quickly start to talk. ''Oh, nothings wrong, that's just my reminder book'' I say. A reminder book, come on Zendaya, I sound like an idiot. I look at Bella, hoping she put the diary away. ''Okay, I guess'' says Bella, putting the diary away.

* * *

I sigh to myself, thankful she didn't open it. It's 2:23 in the morning when we decide to call it a night. I hop in my bed and begin to doze off. The bed shifts and I quickly get out of zombie mode. I look and see Bella crawling in the bed next to me. I smile, but inside I'm scared as can be. The love of my life is right next to me in bed and it's eating me alive. Davis doesn't want to get near us, so he just sleeps on the floor. About an hour later I'm still up. My mind is racing with thoughts and I can't sleep on them.

* * *

Then I hear a voice. ''Zendaya'' says Bella. I try to sound tired to not make things so obvious. ''Yeah'' I say. ''You wouldn't mind if we cuddle?'' Bella asks. I stunned by this, I would never think Bella would ask me this, especially with my, you know, feelings. I try to sound as if I didn't care about it. ''Uhm, yeah I guess'' I say.

* * *

I slowly ease my way up behind Bella and place my hands around her stomach. ''Much better, thanks'' Bella says. She softly touches my face and kisses my hand. ''Goodnight'' Bella says as she turns back over on her side. Right now I don't know what to think, is she playing around, or is she serious? I don't know, but I'm glad that I get a chance to be so close to her.

* * *

I hold her for another 20 minutes before finally falling asleep. I open my eyes and see little Davis staring right in my face. I jump because I really wasn't expecting that when I woke up.

* * *

I playfully push him out of my way and he laughs about it. I then realize that I'm still holding Bella. I smile becuase she looks so cute when she sleeps. I don't want to, but I let go of her. ''Davis, I'm going take a shower'' I say. He gives me a thumbs up and I head to my bathroom. I take a quick shower and about five minutes later I'm back in my room.

* * *

I see that Bella is awake and looks frightened. I walk over to her. ''What's wrong Bell?'' I ask. ''Nothing'' Bella says very quickly, causing me to worry. ''What's wrong?'' I ask again getting a little louder. ''Nothing, I'm just not feeling good, I think I should go home'' Bella says, as she grabs her things and quickly leave. Davis sees this and asks ''What's her problem?'' ''I don't know, she say she's not feeling well'' I say. I stand there and try to think, but come up with nothing. I sit on my bed and I feel something under me. I move the cover and see my diary open to page 23. In big letters across the page It reads

* * *

''I love Bella, she's the love of my life''.

* * *

My worst fear comes alive. She found out about my feelings,...FUCK.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm shocked, worried, and scared at the same time. Bella has read my diary and found out my love for her. I plop down on the bed and lay there for a minute, thinking how in the hell I let this happen.

* * *

I decide to try and clear up things and come clean, hoping she could respect me for confessing. I grab my phone and type a message for her.

* * *

''Bella, I'm truly sorry you had to find out this way. I've been feeling this way for as long I can remember. I don't want you to get mad at me because of this. I'm not doing this on purpose, Zendaya.''

* * *

I send the message to her and wait for a response. Ten minutes go by and I don't get a response from Bella. I sigh and my eyes begin to tear up. I start to cry softly to myself and I hear little Davis walking over to me. Before he can see me, I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes and try to look my best.

* * *

''What's wrong with you?'' asks Davis as he stares at me blankly.

* * *

''What do you mean?'' I say, trying to be convincing.

* * *

''Well, you look down, and you haven't taken pictures with me or talk to me like you normally do'' says Davis.

* * *

I knew I was down, and I knew that I was acting weird to him, but it was for things he was too young to understand, I couldn't tell him. ''Nothing's wrong, you wanna go out somewhere then?'' I ask him, trying to trick him.

* * *

''Okay'' Davis replies.

* * *

He runs downstairs and leave me in my room alone. I grab my phone and walk to my door. I stop and look at a picture of me and Bella I have on the wall. I sadly sigh and walk downstairs and leave the house.

* * *

Me and Davis had a great day. We took a bunch of pictures, we went to the park, and we stop to get something to eat. I walk Davis to his house and begin to walk home. I start to think of Bella again. Like seriously, this shit is starting to fuck me up. I'm already in hot water with Bella from her finding out that I love her, and I honestly don't know what will happen next.

* * *

After five minutes the thoughts are eating me alive, and I can't take it anymore. I grab my phone and call Bella, she doesn't answer. I try five more times, but it still doesn't work. I sigh and I want to start crying, but I stop myself, I got to be strong if I want to try and fight this.

* * *

I continue to walk down the street, my house is about 2 blocks away. When I approach a coffee shop I see a boy sitting against the wall. He looks about fifteen, he's has short dreads, and brown skin. He has headphones in, so he doesn't hear me as I begin to walk by him.

* * *

I hear a song that sounds very familiar, too familiar. I freeze, I finally realize why the song sounded so familiar, it was Take Care.

* * *

I start to shake and cry and that grabs the attention of the boy playing the music. ''Are you okay?'' asks the boy. I slowly look at him and I he sees the hurt in my eyes. I look up and become dizzy, and I eventually pass out.

* * *

I can't believe this is happening to me. Why did I even stress over loving Bella, I mean it was bound to fail. I slowly awake and I realize that I'm staring at a ceiling. I look to my right and find out that I'm in my room.

* * *

''Are you okay?'' I hear a voice from my left.

* * *

I turn and see that it's the boy who was playing the music outside the coffee shop. I quickly jump up and stare at him blankly. He takes a step back and looks at me stunned.

* * *

''What are you doing here?'' I ask him.

* * *

''Well, you kinda passed out in front of me, and I carried you home'' the boy says.

* * *

''Well how did you know where I lived'' I say.

* * *

''I live about four houses down from you''.

* * *

I try to remember if I ever seen him in the neighborhood, I seen a lot of people, but I think he would stick out. I do remember seeing him a couple of times before, but we never talked. I look at him and grabs his hand softly and I say ''Thank you''. ''No problem, anything to help someone out'' says the boy.

* * *

We sit and talk for about ten minutes, I learn that his name is Tyrell and he is pretty polite. He pulls out his phone and looks at the time. ''Oh, I would love to stay, but I should start heading home'' says Tyrell.

* * *

I get kinda sad at this, I mean this is like the only time I've been happy today. As he prepares to leave, something crosses my mind. I start to think if I was talking while I was passed out. I stop Tyrell before he can leave. ''What?'' asks Tyrell.

* * *

''Uhm, I was wondering if I...said some things, while I was asleep.

* * *

He takes a deep breath and reveils that I did in fact said some, things. ''What did I say?'' I ask. There's a long silence, he looks down and looks back up at me.

* * *

''You were saying things like ''Save me Bella'', I need you Bell'', and ''I love you'' said Tyrell.

* * *

I look at him with my mouth opened, I wasn't expecting things like this, this was like, wow! ''Please, please don't...tell anybody'' I say. ''Don't worry, I will keep this between me and you'' said Tyrell.

* * *

I give him a hug and he starts to leave. Before he leaves my room, he looks back at me.

* * *

''Take Care'' he says as he waves at me, and he's gone.

* * *

I cringe at hearing the words ''Take Care'', I didn't tell Tyrell the reason for me passing out was from hearing Take Care, but I decided to leave some things unsaid.

* * *

I lie on my bed and start to think. This was not good for me, I know I can't let Bella out of my life or my thoughts, but I have to do something. I decide to plan a day for me and Bella at the park, maybe I could try and explain everthing to her.

* * *

I grab my phone, I don't have the heart to call her, so I just texted her. I waited for a response and three minutes later I got a message back from her ''Fine''. I put my phone on my dresser and lie back down on my bed.

* * *

I stare at the ceiling and begin to wonder ''Why is this happening to me''. Well my mom always told me ''Things happen for a reason'', so I guess this has some crazy reason to why this is happening. I know one thing though, I need to get things done, fast...fast!


	4. Thank you

**I would like to thank all the people who read and reviewed my story. I really care that you read my story.**

* * *

**I will try my best to keep the story going on as long as possible. If the views and reviews keep coming in, I can assure you that the story will continue.**

* * *

**If I don't get as many reviews and views I will stop writing the story, but I don't think you guys would let that happen.**

* * *

**When this story eventually comes to an end I will quickly start on a sequel to this story, so to all you guys reading this, it's far from over.**

* * *

**Again I would like to thank you all for reading and more chapters are on the way soon by friday expect at least two more chapters added, and don't forget Take Care!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's another chapter. I hope you like it, I tried to make it as interesting as possible.**

Honestly I think that you guys will like this chapter, so tell how you feel about it. I would love to see what I could do to make it better.

Take Care

I fall asleep and wake up at around 5:30. It's not common for me to wake up at this time, but I just did. I use my time to pick out the perfect outfit to wear for when I go to the park with Bella.

I decide to wear my pink tank top, my tight jeans, and my red sneakers, Oh yeah, I was ready. I occupy myself until It's around 10:00 in the morning. I know I'm ready to go out with Bella, so I call her. ''Yeah, what's up?'' Bella says. ''Uhm, I was wondering if you want to go on our little outing right now?'' I ask, hoping she would say yes. There's a long pause, I get very impatient and start to pace my room.

After a couple more seconds Bella says ''Yeah, I'll meet you there''. I was so happy and almost squeal into the phone. I get myself together and tell her ''I'll see ya there''. I hang up the phone, and I couldn't be more excited in my life.

I know she might be a little upset at me, but were best friends, and even this couldn't get between us, I hope. I grab a couple things and bolt downstairs. I see my mom on the couch watching the news and see tries to stop me, but I have no time, I got to meet Bella. I race down my street, catching the attention of many people, but I didn't care.

I walk the rest of the way out because I then realize that celebrities are not suppose to draw attention to themselves, especially not in public. After five more minutes of walking I finally reach the park. The park is not huge, but it's okay. Me and Bella would always come to the park after shooting Shake It Up!, well before I started to have these feelings.

I sit at a bench where me and Bella always would sit, hopefully she remembers it. I wait for at least twenty minutes and I start to get worried she might not show, she probaly thought about and didn't want to see me, damn. I start to get up and leave, but then I spot someone walking in my direction, It's Bella.

I run up to her and give her and hug, but she doesn't hugs back as usual. I pay no mind to it, and we both sit on the bench. ''Well we didn't talk to each other in a while'' I say, desperately trying to start a conversation with her. There's a long pause before she says''Yup''.

The fact that she's talking to me diffrent is one thing, but what really bothers me is that she can't even look at me while talking. ''Whatcha' been up to lately?'' I ask, trying to ease some of the tension. ''Oh nothing, just keeping to myself'' Bella says.

I don't know how much longer I can take of her speaking to me like this, I mean it's not my fault I love her. After about 15 minutes of her talking to me blankly, I finally decide to confront her about it.

''Bell, why are you acting like this?'' I ask very softly.

She quickly glances at me, before putting her head back down. ''I'm not acting any different, your the one acting different'' Bella grumbles at me. I'm hurt at this because I know exactly what she means by me acting different.

''It's not my fault that I fell in love with you'' I say, trying to be as calm as I can be. At this she snaps, I can see the look in eyes that she was angry, and was about to go off. Oh really, really Zendaya, because the last time I checked I didn't say I love you'' Bella says angrily.

I want to cry, but I hold myself back from doing so. ''I just love you Bella, I just do, I don't why, but I just do'' I say, getting a little louder. ''Well you can just stop because your not going to get anything out of it'' Bella says. That was it, I couldn't hold back now, the tears begin to flow down my cheeks.

Bella looks up and sees that she crossed the line. ''Look Z I'm..., she didn't have time to finish because I was already running away. At that time, I didn't care who saw me I ran home wailing like a baby. It was just too much to handle, I can handle most things, but this was out of my league.

I make it home, my mom isn't there, thank god, because I don't think I would want to be bothered. I plop down on my bed and I cry even harder. I cry so long that I eventually fall asleep.

When I wake up, I see that it's dark outside. My pillow is drenched in my tears from all the crying I did. I go downstairs and find a note on the fridge. ''Honey, I'm going out and won't be back until morning. You can invite Bella over if you like, love you.'' the letter from my mom read. I take the letter and rip it up, I don't want to hear or see from Bella again, I hate her now.

I go back to my room and spot the picture of me and Bella on the wall. I quickly run to it and yank it from my wall. I burn the picture in the sink in my bathroom. As I watch the picture burn, my feelings start again, I cry as the fire burns over her face.

Stop Zendaya, she don't give a fuck about your feelings, what a friend! I gon back to my room and notice my phone on the bed. I grab it and I see that I have 14 missed calls and 2 messages.  
''I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean to hurt you I love you with all my heart''

''Please Z answer me :('' read the messages and I become enraged.

She thinks that she could just fuck with my feelings and try to cover it up with a I'm sorry, I don't think so. I'm now fixed on revenge, and I have the perfect plan, and I know it's gonna work. Just wait and see :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Well just as promised, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, but the next chapter is gonna be better. Read and just see the shocking plan Zendaya pulls off to destroy Bella. Warning, it's awesome.**

Take Care

I wake up in the early morning hours and the first thing that crosses my mind is my plan. Oh yeah, there's nothing that's gonna stop me from executing it. I think about it all for some time until I finalize everything. The plan was set to go, I just needed someone to help me, Tyrell.

I quickly grab my phone and I call him. Before he answers, I put my hurt voice on to make things convincing. ''Hey, how's it going?'' ask Tyrell. I sniffle to try to make it seem to him that I was crying. ''Not good'' I say, pretending to be sad. ''Why, what happened?'' Tyrell asks.

I know that I will have to make it seem as sad as possible, he's probaly not going to feel as bad if I don't. I pretend to cry in the phone, it quickly grabs his attention and I can hear him breathing, which means he's listening. ''I wen't to the park, to try to clear things up with Bella, and she completely hurted me with no regard for me.'' I say. ''I feel bad, is there anything I can do to try and make things better'' Tyrell says.

Jackpot, just as I anticipated, he takes the bait. ''Well, I could use a friend right now, I was wondering maybe if you could come over?'' I ask, hoping he make it. ''Of course, I'll be there in about ten, ok'' says Tyrell. ''Yeah, and thank you'' I say. ''No problem'' Tyrell says, and we hang up.

I go downstairs to see if my parents are home, luckily for me, they aren't. I look at the time and it's 4:45 a.m. I don't know where are my parents, they should be home at this time, but I'm not fixed on that right now, I'm fixed on revenge. I hear a knock at my door and I look out of my window to see who it is, thankfully it's Tyrell.

I open my window and call him over. I'm in my bedroom and there's no way to climb up to the window, although you can climb down from my window pretty easy from a pipe scaling my house. ''I'm coming down, just hold on'' I say. He gives me a thumbs up and I run to my phone. I don't know if Bella is up, but I can sure try to call. I try to skype her, buts there's no answer.

Shit, just when everthing's going perfect, there's a flaw. I exit the call and I put the phone down, I walk to my bed, but then my phone starts ringing. I run to it and I see it's Bella. I quickly answer it and I see Bella's face, the face of the person who caused me so much pain, who called me her best friend, please.

I give her a unpleasant look, and she notices it. ''Look, Z, I didn...she can't finish her sentence because I interupt her. ''Oh, it sounded like I hearing something that's total bullshit!'' I say. Bella looks down at the ground and then she looks back up at me. ''Look I understand how you feel, and I never should have never handle it like I did" Bella says. Aw, how convincing, still not enough to change my mind.

''You know what, I got a surprise for you Bella'' I say. When I say this it makes her frown, I guess she knew it was gonna be bad. I mute the call so that I can't hear her talking while, you know, I'm executing the plan. I run downstairs and let Tyrell in, he gives me a hug and asks me if I'm okay. I tell him I'm a little better and lead him upstairs.

Before I went downstairs, I place my phone in a corner of my room. I cover the phone with clothes to try to blend it in. When we enter the room, I look directly at where I have the phone stash and I look at the screen. Bella has the most confused look on her face, I feel a little better when I see this, but nothing's compared to what I'm going to do next.

We sit on the bed for about five minutes before I put my plan in action. I slowly move my hand and place it in Tyrell's lap. He looks at me stunned and ask ''What are you doing''.''I need someone right now, badly'' I say as I move my hand up to his chest. ''I don't think that I'm willing to do this'' says Tyrell. He looks as if he's rising to leave, so I push him on the bed and sit on his chest.

I look over my shoulder and look at Bella's reaction. She looks as hurt as she can be, but I'm not finished yet. I grab his hand and slowly place it on my chest. Tyrell is trying to resist, but I can tell he can't take much longer of this, I can see it. I look at the phone one final time before I plan to do the worst thing I could possibly do to her.

Bella's crying now and I'm enjoying every minute of it, she's gonna pay, big time. I look back at Tyrell, who's on the brink of cracking. I continue to touch him until I decide to kiss him. I crash my lips aganist his and he loses it. Me and him start making out like crazy and it feels so right. I stop and I take off my shirt and bra, I lie back down on his chest and we continue to make out.

Eventually our making out led to sex, yeah sex. Like I said before, I'm a normal person, Disney is not going to make me any diffrent. It's about 1:00 p.m and me and Tyrell are lying in bed together, for a the first time in what feels like months, I finally feel loved. Even though that Tyrell was just a part in my plan, I feel like I was really in love with him, strange. I've had sex two times before, yeah two times, but hey, were all human right? This was diffrent, the other two times I've had sex it was nothing there, I wasn't pleased or satisfied in any type of way, but with Tyrell I felt like, you know I had a strong connection.

You could call the plan a success. Bella was freaking out so bad, and I enjoyed every second of it. Now maybe she could feel the pain she caused me in the park. I was made a fool of, and I was embarrassed, but now I feel a little better. I would maybe feel normal, but I still do have those feelings for her, and they don't seem to be going anywhere no time soon, that's a problem.

My phone starts to ring, snapping me out of my thoughts, it's my mom. ''Hey mom'' I say, trying not to sound suspicious. She must have not notice because she doesn't question anything. ''I got a call, and the Disney asked if you would like to go to New York City for a week with the rest of the Shake It Up! crew?'' says my mom.

''Are you serious?!'' I scream, so excited. ''Yeah, so you wanna go?'' ask my mom. ''Of course yes'' I say. ''Great, I'm going to give them a call right now'' says my mom. ''Okay mom, bye'' I say, and I hang up the phone. I can't believe it, a week in New York, it couldn't get better than that. I going to be with my cast members of the show...wait a minute. I then realize that since I'm now going to New York, I'm most likely going to see Bella there...

well that's just FUCKING perfect!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here's the new chapter. I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers you are truly keeping the story alive.**

This chapter is the bomb, so for your own safety, read at a steady pace:). Anyways your warms reviews are making me feel great.

Take Care

Two weeks later I'm packing for the trip. I can't believe it, a trip to New York would be the best that could possibly happen to me now, but Bella is most likely going to be there. It just takes most of the fun out of it. I get everything ready for the trip and I place all of my bags by my door. My mom pops up and comes in room. ''Hey honey, you got everything ready for the trip?'' my mom asks as she leans on my door. ''Just about'' I reply. ''Okay, you need to be at the in a hour, so get ready to go'' says my mom, as she retreats back downstairs.

I make sure I have everthing I need for the trip and start to head out of my room, but something stops me. I walk back to my bed, and under my pillow I pull out a picture of Bella. I didn't talk to her since that day I...did...some..things, but I'm still very mad at her for what she did. I continue to look at the picture. Yes, I'm still upset with her, but my feelings are still there towards her, damn. ''Honey I'm ready to go!'' yells my mom from downstairs. I place the picture in my back pocket and leave the house.

* * *

About 40 minutes later I'm at the airport. I grab my bags and place them on the ground. ''Well, bye mom'' I say giving her a big tight hug. ''Okay, and don't forget to be on your best behavior'' my mom scolds. ''Yeah, yeah okay'' I say to my mom, and she drives off. I think my mom is finally catching up to me in my love life. She talked to me soooo much recently about sex, boys, and, other types of dangers. She talks about almost everthing I've been through other than the fact I'm in love with a girl. I don't want my mom involved in this, it's just something for me to handle, for Zendaya.

I walk inside the airport and I instantly spot my cast members, Davis, Adam, Caroline, Kenton, Roshon...and Bella. I greet them all and when I get to Bella, I give her a mean smirk. She looks hurt when I did that, but I didn't care. I roll my eyes at her and walk to take a seat between Caroline and Davis. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn to see it's Davis. I smile at him and he asks me ''What's wrong with Bella?''.

I don't want to talk about it, but I know Davis, and knowing him, he won't stop untill he get what he wants. ''I don't know, maybe shes just not feeling well'' I say, trying to sound convincing. He questions it for a minute, but can't find nothing wrong with it, so he believes it. I didn't lie to him basically, I told him that she wasn't feeling well, and after what I did, I don't think she is.

Someone who works at the airport directs towards our gate we wait for a minute before we board the plane, I walk to my seat and sit by the window nothing can ruin this moment, but I was wrong. I feel my seat shift from someone sitting next of me. I turn my head and it's Bella. I'm surprised that she sat next to me and I'm even more surprised that she continues to stare at me.

I ignore her and quickly put in my noise cancelling headphones on to tune her out. I look at her, and I can tell she's trying to talk to me because her mouth is moving and she's looking right at me. I laugh at her because I find it pretty funny that she is still trying to talk to me. I turn my head and look out of the window as the plane takes off. When the plane reaches cruising altitude I can't help but take a glance at Bella. She notices me and I quickly turn away.

''Come on Z stop acting like that'' Bella says.

I ignore it and try to put my headphones back in, but she grabs my arm.''Please listen'' Bella says. I jerk my arm free and look at her angrily. My plan was to try and ignore her, but she was getting on my nerves. ''Look, Bella, I'm done listening to you and your shit, okay. Just get out of my face, I hate you'' I say. I know that made her feel horrible, she looked at me with the saddest face ever. She got up and ran to the bathroom, crying like a baby.

I knew it was wrong, but I tried to let her know lightly that I didn't want to talk to her. After a while I start to feel guilty, but now maybe she will know what pain she caused me. About twenty minutes later, Bella emerges from the bathroom. She walks back, and sits down. She doesn't even look at me, she wasn't mad or anything, she just couldn't look at me.

* * *

A couple hours later we land in New York. I was so happy, but Bella was not even trying to hide the fact that she wasn't in the mood. When we got into a cab to bring us to our hotel, Bella sat near the window, not wanting to look at anyone. I did felt feel a little bad, but it wasn't that much to make me say sorry, just not yet. We arrive at a brand new hotel in the city, The Marble Hotel.

We grab our bags and head inside. I;m amazed, I never seen a hotel like this in my life. After we sign in we head to our rooms on the 32 floor. The producers of the show stop us to tell us who's sharing a room. I sit and wait for them to talk. ''Okay, Davis, Adam, and Roshon, room 312.'' says the man. ''Caroline and Kenton room 313, and Zendaya and Bella, room 314''. says the man.

Am I high or did that man just say Zendaya and Bella room 314. I don't want to be in the same room as Bella, shit. I can't do anything about it, so I just quietly walk into the room. I walk around and inspect the room. It's awesome nice detail, nice furniture, everthing, until I get to the bedroom, 1 bed. I want to scream, there's no way that I can sleep with Bella. One I'm still mad at her, and...I'm s-still in love with her. I hate to admit it, but yeah I'm still very much in love with her. I say nothing, I just grab my bag and place it along the wall and go into the living room to watch tv.

* * *

Five hours later it's dark out, and it's time to go to sleep. Pretty much, me and Bella don't talk the whole time we arrived to the hotel, and that's fine by me. I change into my night clothes and slowly crawl into bed. Bella comes into the room and slowly crawls into bed with me. I turn my head in the opposite direction so I won't have to face her.

I try to sleep, but there's my crush/enemy lying right next to me in bed for the first time since she found out my love for her, it was going to be another long night for me. Two hours pass and I'm still nowhere close to sleep, it's like when I close my eyes they snap right back open. After 15 minutes I start to stare at a window in front of me. I look at the dazzling New York skyline until I hear a voice from behind me.

''Can't sleep huh?'' says Bella, much to my surprise. I ignore her, but she won't quit. ''Z?'' says Bella. I finally decide to talk. ''Only my friends call me Z'' I say. ''Look I'm am your friend, but I need time to think things like this through'' Bella says, getting me angry. I turn around and face her, ready for a war. ''Really, so It took you time to completely crush my heart at the park, huh!'' I yell at her. ''Please I don't want to argue'' says Bella. ''Well it looks like you should stop talking then'' I say, turning back over. I look out of the window again and to my surpise, I start to cry, not loud enough for Bella to hear, but crying.

I suddenly feel Bella's hands on me I turn to confront her, but she does something that I would never think she would do, she kisses me. I want to melt, her lips on my lips was what I was craving for a long time, and now that it's happening I'm speechless. We remained locked at the lips for at least a minute before I pull away. I look into her eyes and see a bit of happiness, I'm glad. All the hate in my heart is pushed out only for love again, finally I can love again.

''You wanna cuddle?'' Bella asks, as I still try to catch on to the real world. ''Sure, I would love that'' I say, as Bella wrap her warm hands around my body. I came to New York expecting nothing but the same from Bella, perhaps even worse, but I was wrong.

There was magic in room 314.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I'm back! I got the computer to work earlier than I expected and I'm back to writing. Thanks again to the people who reads my story and review. I love your reviews, they make me feel good and they keep me writing this story. I will be in the works of more chapters and even when I stop writing this book, I will continue it with a another book, YEAH. I love you all.**

Take Care.

I wake up feeling like a princess, I mean, seriously, just like a queen or something. Bella is still asleep, she's so cute when she sleeps. I slowly get out of bed, trying not to wake Bella up, and walk to the bathroom. I start to think of the future for me and Bella.

I continue to think as I brush my teeth, until I'm certain we will be together. I walk back into the room and she's now awake. ''Good morning Z'' Bella says, smiling. ''Good morning Bell'' I say, blushing a little, but Bella don't see it. I really feel happy now, knowing that everthing is okay, I think.

I walk over to her and sit down on the bed next to her. The trip to New York was, just a trip, like it was a ordinary trip, and we could feel free to whatever we wanted. ''Do you want to go out?'' I ask Bella. ''Uhm, I guess, but where?'' Bella asks back. ''I don't know, let's just go out'' I say. She agrees, and we get dressed and go out.

We were outside on the street looking for a place to go, but there was just so many options. We decide to just walk down the street for now. As we start to walk down the street I start to stare at Bella. She was just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself. Bella turns around and I try to turn away, but she catches me. ''It's too late now I already caught you'' Bella says, causing me to blush. ''I'm sorry'' I say, looking away from her, but she laughs. ''Don't be, maybe I might like'' Bella says.

Okay was she serious, or was she just playing, but from that kiss last night I doubt she's playing. I smile widely as we continue to walk down the street. We get tired of walking for about 2 hours, so we start heading back to the hotel. We never really went anywhere, but I didn't really care, I just was glad that I got to spend time with the girl I love.

When we make it back to the hotel everyone is hyper, it's like they ate a bunch of sugar. The only ones who wasn't hyper was me and Bella. We spent almost all morning walking and that tired us out. ''You guys not coming outside?'' Adam asks. ''We just came from walking, and we are pretty tired'' I say. ''Whatever'' says Davis as he, Adam, and Reshon head outside. We enter our room and my thoughts start to race.

I start to think about Bella again. Since she kissed me, my feelings for her got even stronger. Just think about it, if the love of your life kissed you, wouldn't you be more in love? I just try to get it out my mind for now, you never know, maybe tonight we could do some things. I sit on the couch and pull out my phone. I start to text Tyrell, I don't know what's up between me and him, but I can't leave him alone for some reason, weird.

''Hey Tyrell, what are you doing'' two minutes later I get a response.

''Nothing just chillin, what about you''

I don't know what to say, I know I'm in love with Bella, but it seems every since me and Tyrell had sex, I became more in to him. After about ten minutes I finally come up with something to say. Nothing, I'm going to text you later tonight, I got to do some things'' ''Okay, text you later Zendaya''

After I get off the phone my feelings shift right back to Bella. I go into our bedroom and I see her lying in the bed, texting. She looks up and notices me. I smile at her and she weakly smiles back. I stop smiling and start to think again. I go into the bathroom and lock the door. I sit down and start really thinking. Did she want me to make a move when we walked earlier.

Do she think that I'm not interested in her anymore, My mind race with these thoughts for a long time. Twenty minutes later I decide to take a shower, wouldn't be a little strange to be in the bathroom for twenty minutes without some logical reason. I continue to think about what should I do about my thoughts. Should I kiss her, or should I just leave it alone for now.

After five minutes in the shower I get out and decide on what to do, It's already 7:45 p.m and I'm almost ready to execute. I put on my pajamas and walk out of the bathroom. Bella, who must have taken a shower in the other bathroom because she's in pajamas too, is lying in bed. She looks up and sees me and starts staring. I blush and walk past her into the kitchen. Oh yeah, she wants me, the looks she gives me, the kiss, it's showtime.

At 10:34 me and Bella are both lying in bed together in the dark. I start to think of the perfect time to act on my thoughts. I continue to think until I hear someone. ''Z?'' Bella ask. ''Yes'' I reply. ''I have to tell you something'' say Bella, shifting her body towards me. I slowly turn to face her and I get locked into her beautiful eyes, and she notices. ''Stop staring at me'' Bella says laughing, causing me to blush.

''Yeah what do you want to tell me?'' I ask. ''Oh, I want to tell you that...I'm...in l-love with, I don't give her the chance to finish, because when she says that I kiss her. I start to feel good again until something shocking happens, Bella pushes me away. I fall back into the bed and look at her wildly, trying to figure out why she did that. Bella is just sitting there wiping her mouth, she then looks at me.

''Why did you do that'' she almost yells. ''I thought you wanted it your in love with me'' I say. Bella behavior completely changes to a sad. ''I-I didn't say that'' Bella says, striking me with hurt. ''W-what do you mean?'' I ask Bella. She looks down and looks back up at me before saying

''I have a boyfriend Zendaya, and I love him''

I lower my head and slowly turn away from her and lie down. I start to cry silently. Now I know why she kissed me, she was just trying to get me to stop being mad at her. She never cared about my feelings, she just cared about herself.

I'm now back to my old ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well yesterday the views were coming in and that made me feel happy. The story has another slight turn and things are starting to get wild. You want to know...then read, lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter  
**  
**Take Care**

The next morning, I was a wreck. Just when I thought that me and Bella was going to be together, she goes and breaks my heart, again. I cried all night, wishing all this would go away, only if was that simple. Bella was not making things any easier, she was trying to hold me and talk to me last night, but I didn't pay any attention to her.

I know most of you might call me selfish for saying this, but I'm really mad at Bella. I know I've been mad at her before, but this I'm really mad. It's not because she told me she had a boyfriend, it's the fact that she knew about my feelings for her and she led me on thinking that she loved me, but she instead fucks me over, that's a good way to say I love you.

I walk to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, and just stare. ''Who am I'' I ask myself as I begin to cry, but no. I dry my eyes and I tell myself ''I'm Zendaya Coleman'', the real Zendaya Coleman. I storm out the bathroom causing Bella to shoot up. She looks at me and starts to turn away.

I pay no attention to it and begins to walk away until I hear ''Wait!'' I turn to see Bella with her arms reaching towards me. ''I need to explain something to you'' Bella says with a sad voice. I consider leaving her right there, but I want to see what she has to say, maybe she thought about something last night.

I sit at the edge of the bed and avoid all possible eye contact with her. ''You need to understand that I do love you'' Bella says. ''Then what's the problem'' I say, aggitated. ''I-I love someone else'' Bella says. I don't even care anymore, that's even more fucked up than before. ''Then go and fuck with your boyfriend, don't even fucking worry about me!'' I yell storming away. ''No Z!'' Bella screams, but I don't care because I'm already out the door.

I sit in the hallway and just sit there and start to of the good times me and Bella had, just as friends. We would go everywhere together, look out for each other, and tell each other everything, well sometimes. I sit there for a while until I hear a voice.

''Hey Zendaya''.

I look up and I see it's little Davis. I was crying a little, so I quickly turn away and wipe them before facing him again. ''Oh, hey'' I say to him and he seems to know I'm upset. ''You want to go and take a walk?'' Davis asks me. ''I be glad to'' I say. ''Let me go and get my shoes'' I say, returning to my room. I really don't want to go in the room with Bella, but I have no choice.

I enter the room and can't help but notice that Bella is in the corner crying her eyes out. I feelings tell me to go and comfort her, but she has a perfect boyfriend, let him tend to her fucking needs. I walk right past her and grab my shoes. I head to the bed and sit down to put on my shoes. I look right into Bella's eyes and I see hurt, shame and sorrow in them.

I hated to see Bella cry or be sad at anything, but she deserves it, she can call up her boyfriend and get him to fix it. After I put my shoes on I walk towards the door. I look back at Bella and she looks up at me. She tries to get up and hug me , but I push her off of me and she lands on the bed. She burst into tears again and I quickly walk out of the hotel room.

''Let's go'' I tell Davis as we both start to head down. When we reach the street me and Davis sign a few autographs and start to head for Central Park. It's a pretty long walk, but right now, I don't give a fuck. Thirty minutes later we arrive at Central Park. Even though it's my first time being here, I feel like I've been there many times, strange. Me and Davis walk everywhere and I mean everywhere until we get tired and have to sit. ''Had fun?'' I ask. ''You bet'' replies Davis.

I'm not going to lie it was fun, but Bella stayed on mind the whole time, and she was still on my mind, why can't I shake this girl out of my mind. I sit there and stare into the sky until Davis starts to talk. ''Zendaya what's wrong with you'' Davis asks. ''What do you mean?'' I ask back. I know what he means, he's not an idiot, he knows when something is up.

''I've know you and Bella for a while, and you two was unsepartable, but now you two are never together'' Davis says. I start to sweat, it's one thing if we were arguing over girl stuff, but this was more than that, it was love problems. ''Uhm, we are just mad at each other right now, over, stuff'' I say. Davis looks at me and gives me a questioning look, like he's not buying it. Then he says something that shocks me. ''Zendaya, are you in love with Bella?'' Davis says. I look away and my mind starts to race, damn how does he know that I love her, was I that obvious.

''Uhm, no'' I say. When I say that he gives me a look, a look to tell me that he doesn't believe what I'm saying, shit. ''U-uhm y-yes'' I say, looking down. I feel much calm that someone else knows this other than Bella and Tyrell. I look back at him and he has this huge smile on his face. ''You have to promise me you won't tell anybody'' I say. ''Of course, I won't tell'' Davis says. ''Thank you'' I say.

After another hour me and Davis head back to the hotel. Outside our rooms we tell each other goodbye as we enter our rooms. I walk inside and I notice something wrong, after almost seven hours out the room would be to quiet for Bella to be here. I pay no mind to it, she probaly went out to talk to her boyfriend or some other shit. I hear soft crying from the bedroom and now I know that Bella is home. ''Aw great'' I tell myself.

I take my clothes off and now I'm just in my undershirt and panties. I walk into the bedrrom to put my clothes away, but then something catches my eyes, Bella, in bed, drunk. I look around the room and the floor is showered with alcohol bottles. I know I wanted to avoid her as much as possible, but she needed me. I run over to her and grab the bottle she was drinking from and grab her hand.

''What the fuck is wrong with you!'' I yell.

She looks at me and looks down. I knew exactly why she was upset, I wasn't talking to her, and I told her she could care about her boyfriend not me. Bella is not responding to me so I get up and start to walk away. ''Wait'' Bella says as she run towards me. She collaspes in my arm and looks at me with those eyes. Those eyes always get me, I don't if she knows it or not, but her eyes kill me. ''What?'' I ask her.

She looks down again and starts to talk, ''Zendaya, I do love you, but I still do have a boyfriend, and I can't just leave him like that'' Bella says. I start to feel a little better to my surprise, I mean, I was extremely mad at her, but I don't know. ''What are you trying to me?'' I ask. ''I'm telling you that you will have a chance to be with me, so hang tight'' says Bella. I hug her tight to the point she starts gasping for air. When I let her go she looks at me and smiles. ''I think I'll take a shower now'' says Bella, as she dissapears into the bathroom. I feel like the happiest person on earth, I mean my love just told me I have a chance, so it's not over,

it's far from over.

**Well what do you think, leave a review and tell me. I'll be glad to respond to them.**


	10. To all my readers

**To all of my readers, I would like to tell you my update schedule will be reduced unfortunately. The reason behind this is because I'm in the works of three stories. I found my stories that I uploaded are too little and I need to add more. The first will be an A.N.T Farm fic, the second will be my Boondocks fic, and the third will be my other Shake It Up! fic. Plus I'm thinking after I finish Take Care I will start a sequel to it, so you can say four stories. Anyway I don't know when I will be updating because I am currently in the works of those fics. You want to know about them? Tell me what you think leave me a review and tell me, I would be glad to tell you about it. I love all of you guys, and don't forget to review and ask me questions, I will be glad to answer them. Take Care**


	11. I'm back!

**To my readers, I have acomplished my intentions on writing more stories. I will am glad to tell you that Take Care will have a new chapter by today. It should be uploaded in about two hours, so stay tunned. I am glad that people are still reading and don't forget to check out my other stories, Gordonboy14**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I'm back! I'm a little pissed off though because some people don't understand that I'm 15 and I still have chores to do. I f you can't respect that dont read, simple as that, but for those who understand, you know I love you. Anyway here is the chapter. **

** Take Care**

The rest of the New York trip was kinda boring, so in a flash I'm back home. Time for me flashes and I just hang with Tyrell until Bella is single. My feelings for Tyrell are quite still there, but who knows, it might just be my feelings for Bella.

Now I'm home hanging with Davis. ''Zendaya what's going on between you and Bella?'' Davis asks. ''Well she has a boyfriend'' I say, frowning a bit. ''Well are you okay?'' Davis asks. I look at him and I realize he doesn't know that Bella is giving me a chance.

''Oh, no, you see, Bella is giving me a chance to be with her'' I say, making him smile. ''Oh good, then what will you do until then?'' Davis asks. I really don't have an answer for him, I mean, what am I suppose to do until then, assuming that my chance will come. ''I don't know, chill, I guess'' I say. With that me and Davis just chilled until he had to leave.

When he leaves, there's one person that I want to talk to, Tyrell. I walk to my closet and switch my clothes and head out. I walk down the street and I try to call Tyrell, but he doesn't answer. I continue to walk down towards the coffee shop and then I spot Tyrell listening to music.

He can't hear me, so I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. He looks up and sees that it's me. "Oh hey Zendaya" he says as he gives me a hug. "How have you been?'' I ask. "Well nothing really, I just been laying back" Tyrell says. I know what he means, there's nothing to do but chill. In my case just lay back and wait for Bella to be ready.

As we continue to talk, I realize something, something that I've been feeling for sometime, I have a small crush on Tyrell. I know I'm suppose to love Bella, but he has something that draws me to him, but I don't know what. Everytime he talks I sneak a peak at him and blush. I do this multiple times before forcing myself to stop.

I love Bella, I truly do, but, Tyrell is just, I can't even explain it, it's hard. We talk for hours, I never talked with someone for that long, not even Bella. We continue talking and I want to ask Tyrell a question, but I stop myself. I do this for five muntes before the question slips out of my mouth.

''Do you have a girlfriend?'' I ask.

God I'm so stupid, why did I ask that. Tyrell looks at me wildly before speaking. ''Well, I did have one, but she cheated on me, so no'' says Tyrell. I feel bad, I didn't have to ask him that question, I'm so stupid. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that'' I say. ''It's okay I really don't even care about anymore'' Tyrell says, giving me a warm smile.

I feel a little better, but I still know that I was wrong for what I did. Twenty more minutes pass before I get a text message on my phone, it's from Bella. ''Z, I would like you to meet my boyfriend'' the message read. I start to think to myself ''Why the fuck I would want to meet Bella's boyfriend''. It made me fell stupid for some reason, I guess I was just jealous.

I shake the thoughts and text her a blank face. Two minutes later I receive a message. ''I know that you love me, but give it a shot" Bella's message reads. I really dont want to, but I decide to go with it. "Okay, be at you house in 15 minutes" I text. ''Okay good see you then" I really don't want to go, but it's for Bella, and I will do anything for her.

''Fuck!'' I yell. My outbrust startles Tyrell who jumps at the sound of me yelling. "What?'' Tyrell asks. "Bella wants me to meet her boyfriend" I say. "Don't worry about it just don't really pay much attention to it" Tyrell says. ''Okay'' I say getting up. I give Tyrell a hug before I start to walk down the street towards Bella house.

A few minutes later I'm at the door of Bella's house. I sigh before slowly knocking on the door. Bella appears and gives me the biggest hug ever. I feel a warm feeling inside from the hug and it feels good. Bella leads me inside the house and I instantly spot her boyfriend sitting on the sofa. That warm feeling that was inside me quickly fades away, I know that this guy makes Bella feel happy, but he causes me pain.

Bella leads me over to her boyfriend who gives me a wide smile. I force myself to give him a fake smile. Even though the smile was fake, it was still hard to do. ''Zendaya, I would like you to meet Anthony'' Bella says. I greet myself to him and I notice something, he's checking me out. I can't believe it, the first time I meet Bella's boyfriend he stares at me sexually, asshole. But then it hits me. I can lead Anthony on and then expose him to Bella. The plan is risky, I don't know the outcome, but it's worth a shot.

Let the games begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back for now. As many of you know I have computer problems and my desktop computer is broken and the only other the computer is my mom's laptop. She is very careful about using her laptop, but today I convinced her to let me use it and I very quickly began typing. I love all of you down there and I know that you guys care, so here's the chapter. Hope you like. Take Care**

I'm now locked on my plan to throw Anthony out of the picture. I know that it's wrong, but he was ''staring'' at me, who knows how many other girls he was ''staring'' at. I go home and start to think hard on this. I mean, I love Bella and I will do anything to be with her, but I don't want to hurt her either. I lay down on my bed to rest when it hits me. I could try and expose infront of Bella to make it seem like I knew nothing, great. ''I will fight for you Bella, whatever it takes" I say as I fall asleep.

I wake up and quickly grab my phone. I look at the time, it's 4:23 P.M. I never expected to fall asleep, I was suppose to try to win Bella. I guess it kinda too early to try and steal Bella, I mean I just met him a week ago, so I guess it's for the best, right? I get up and walk over to my window. ''Hmm, I still have enough time to go outside'' I say to myself. "Zendaya come downstairs please" I hear my mom say. ''Okay'' I simply say as I make my way down the stairs. I make it down the stairs and see someone I haven't seen in a long time, my dad.

''Daddy!'' I almost scream as I jump all over him. I love my father to death, even though he can be crazy at times, I still love him dearly. My father was on work related trip for three months and now since he's back, it's amazing. "Hey honey" my dad says to me, as he kisses me on top of my head. "So, you found anyone yet?'' my dad ask. At first I don't get what he's saying, but after a short time I completely know what he's talking about. You see, I made my dad promise that when he gets back I will have a boyfriend. Yeah, for some reason my dad wants me to have a boyfriend, but there's one problem, I want a girlfriend.

The problem with that is he doesn't approve of same-sex relationships. I know some of you might say well that's not that bad, but you don't understand. My dad hates anything to do with gays abd I mean hate. If he's reading or watching something with gays he will start to fuss and leave the room. I'm not looking forward to the day I will have to tell him about Bella, not looking forward. "Umm I don't have one yet, but I'm crushing" I say trying to convince my dad. He buys it and goes back to reading his paper. ''I'm going for a walk I'll be back for dinner" I say to my mom as I leave the house. I wan't to go to Bella's house, but she's not there, she's at the movies with Anthony, ugh Anthony.

I throw the bad thoughts out of my head and start to walk towards the coffee shop to meet you know who. When I get there I spot Tyrell sitting at a table listening to music as always. ''Hey'' I say grabbing Tyrell's attention. ''Oh hey you scared me" Tyrell says as he takes his earphones off. We talk for a while until something catches my eyes, my dad. He was in car passing by when I guess he spotted me, with Tyrell, shit. He gives me a smile and drives away. Two minutes later I get a call from my dad. ''I see you was hiding something from me'' says my dad. ''We're just friends" I say. ''Well I'm not convinced, you invite him over for dinner" says my dad. I see there's no point trying to convince him, so I just agree. "Fine'' I say. ''Good see ya home" says my dad and he hangs up. I let out a loud sigh before Tyrell askes me ''What's wrong" "My dad saw us together and think we are going out'' I say. The face he makes is priceless, I blush a little too because Tyrell is good looking and the thought of me and him going out makes me blush.

"Well I could do something to help you out" Tyrell says, snapping me out of my thoughts. ''Like what?'' I ask. "You leave that to me'' Tyrell says as he stands up. ''Thank you'' I say as I give him a hug, which also causes me to blush. ''Aww I made you blush'' Tyrell says smiling. ''Shut up and go get ready" I say playfully punching him in the arm. I walk away and start to think to myself about Bella. ''Do I really love her?'' I ask myself. Considering the fact that I have a slight crush on Tyrell make it seem obvious. I shake the thoughts and tell myself that I'm in love with Bella and with nobody else, I hope. I make it home just in time for dinner. ''Zendaya where's your...friend" my dad says. ''He's on his way'' I say as I take a seat atv the table. Fifteen minutes pass and I start to think that Tyrell might not show until he burst in my house. I sit there there with my mouth wide open at the sight of him. He's wearing a black muscle shirt, basketball shorts, and nike slippers.

''Whatsup my niggas!'' Tyrell says as he walks over to the table. "I would like for you to meet Tyrell" I say as Tyrell takes a seat. O-okay let's eat" My dad says. ''Yeah let's eat'' I say as I look at Tyrell who gives me a wink. We start to eat and Tyrell says "Man this some good ass food!'' I hear my mom let out a small ''Ahh'' before looking down. My dad looks upset, he gives me sharp glances from time to time, but I don't care this is funny. We sit there in odd silence before my dad starts talking. ''So, Tyrell, you look like an active boy, what do you like to do?'' ''Well, I like to chill and fuck bitches, no wait, bad bitches'' Tyrell says as he puts his feet up on the table. My dad looks at me again I pretend to be as shocked as they are, but it's hard to do.

I guess my parents couldn't take anymore becuase they ended dinner early. ''I'm going to walk Tyrell outside'' I say. When we make it outside I burst out laughing. ''I can't believe I did that'' Tyrell says as I grt myself together. "Well you did good and you made me laugh so I say you get an A+'' I say. ''I guess I'll catch you later'' Tyrell says as he walks away. I walk back inside and my dad is waiting for me in the kitchen. ''Zendaya, all I have to tell you is that yourr little boyfriend is...you know, but I can't stop you from loving him so yeah'' my dad says as he walks to his room. I can't believe it, after an outburst like that no parent would want anything to do with Tyrell, but I guess I'm wrong. ''I sigh and walk up the stairs to my room. I plop down on my bed and grab my phone. I type in ''Fan'', but click something called ''FanFiction'' on accident. I decide to just check out what it is and in no time I'm browsing the site. I stay up all night reading stories from writers like YourGuardianAngel13, TheTrillKind, and...Gordonboy14. I click on his name and look at all his stories untill I get to a story named "Take Care''. I read the entire story until I reach the end and I'm shocked. ''Almost everthing in this story matches what I'm going through, only if my problems could be easily solved like in a book, but this is real life.

Take Care.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well guys Take Care is coming to a close, but there's one more chapter and a sequel on the way so don't worry. I've enjoyed all of your reviews and P.M. and it keeps me writing. Even though this story is almost over, the legacy of Zella fans lives on. I love you guys.** **Gordonboy14**

Take Care

The next morning I'm up and about thinking about my plan fot Bella. I know she might love him, but I love her more. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth before going outside. It's a bright day outside so I decide to wear bright clothes. I go to my closet and pull out a yellow tank top, white pants, and my bright yellow vans. I give myself one more look and I'm pleased with my appearance, and I'm on my way out.

I walk towards the park to go and spend my break time away before we have to go back and shoot Shake It Up! in a week. I never planned for my vacation to go like this. My feelings are discovered by Bella, she breaks my heart, leads me on, breaks my heart again, and more. A great break huh? I find me and Bella's bench and I pull out a pocket knife I carry around for protection, and start carving our names. I try to be careful and not mess it up too bad. After about ten minutes I finish up and it looks beautiful. I marvel over it and it makes my love for Bella get higher.''Fuck it'' I say and I start to head to Bella's house. It's a now or never type situation, Bella was going to have to make a choice. It's still very much early in the morning, so I wait for some time before going. After about an hour I check the time and it's 12:34 P.M, and I continue to walk towards Bella's house.

When I make it to her house I can tell she's home by the way her window is, when her window blinds are slanted that's our sign for telling each we're home. I knock on her window to try and get her attention and in no time she's face to face with me. ''Hey Z, long time no see'' Bella says. I just stand there for a minute and try and collect myself, Bella is looking more beautiful than ever. ''Zendaya'' Bella says to me, bringing back to Earth. She just started laughing and I couldn't do nothing but blush. ''Well are you just going to stand there?'' Bella says ''Oh yeah'' I reply. Bella walks back into her house and I quickly follow.

I walk in and to my surprise Anthony is not there. He would always be at Bella's house and I'm not going to lie, it made me jealous. ''Let's go up to my room'' Bella says, as she grabs my arm and lead me up the stairs. Bella's room is quite different from the last time I been there, she has many more things in her room that wasn't there two weeks ago. Bella notices me looking and speaks up. ''Yeah it's kinda different from the last time you saw it huh?''

''Um, fuck yeah'' I say in my duh voice.

''Well a lot of things change over time'' Bella says

I look up at Bella, I know exactly what she's talking about. I lower my head a little and start to stare at my feet. It was really uncomfortable, so uncomfortable I consider leaving. We both sit there in awkward silence until I break it. ''Yeah'' I simply say. Bella looks at me and starts to talk but stops herself. After another wave of awkward silence Bella finally speaks up. ''Zendaya I gotta tell you something'' Bella says causing me to shiver. Great, now she's going to tell me that she's head over heals for Anthony and I should most likely look for another person to love. I sit there and try and prepare myself for what's coming. I pull myself together and I give her a nod to tell me. Here goes nothing.

''I've been thinking for some time and I love someone else. Bella says

''Look I understand, I'm happy for you. Go for it and tell me how it works out'' I say, sadly.

''Yeah'' Bella says.

I feel like crying, my heart hurts so much to the point I can't even feel it beating anymore. I rise up and walk over to the window and peer outside. I stay like this for almost ten minutes before I feel Bella's hands on me. I really don't want to be bothered by her right now. When she breaks my heart and she leaves me be I be okay, but when she tries to comfort me after she does it, that makes the pain worse.

I feel her breath on the back of my neck as she puts her head on my shoulder. I don't look at her and continue to stare at out of the window at nothing. Me and Bella stay in the position for about five minutes before she taps my other shoulder. I know that not responding to her would be selfish so I turn. Next thing I know my lips are pressed with Bella's lips. I know this is a real kiss and not one of those kisses she gives me when I'm sad this is for real.

We kiss untill this thing called air was needed ad we had to stop. I look at her with bug eyes trying to see why she did that. I can't determine and decide to ask her. ''What was that for?'' ''I told you I love someone else, and that someone else is you'' Bella says with a big smile. I was waiting for the day I was going to be able to hear those words and now that I hear them I can't even explain how happy I am.

''I love you'' I manage to say through my tears.

I love you too'' Bella says as we start to kiss again.

I spend the whole day at Bella's house untill I had to leave. I was so happy that I got Bella without having to hurt her by getting rid of Anthony. He cheated on the best thing he had and Bella found out that the only person she needed was Zendaya Coleman. Bella talked to me the whole day about coming out. To be honest I'm scared, I love being on tv and bringing joy to my fans, but I love Bella more. My dad is not going to like this, but I don't care. I make it home and run straight to my room and plop down on my bed. I lay there and think about all the times I've felt like this, and this is the first. My eyes start to get heavy and I start to fall asleep, but before I close my eyes I say

''I'll take care of you Bella''


	15. Chapter 15

**Well this is the final chapter. The ending is something most of you will not be expecting, but that's only to set up a perfect sequel, so don't worry. This is kinda emotional for me, I don't know, I think I just got too attached. The sequel will be up soon after. Final chapter. Gordonboy14 **

**Take Care**

A week later I'm up and about. My relationship with Bella increased greatly over the time span, I guess our love is meant to be together. Bella has been talking to me about coming out publicly and I'm not going to lie I'm scared. My dad is the biggest homophobic on the planet and I don't know what he would do if I came out. Another thing is even though I hate Disney, I love working on Shake It Up with my cast members, and if me and Bella come out we are surely fired.

I guess that's the things we have to face if we want to be together. Today is the season premiere of Shake It Up! and I can't be more excited, but my mind is going to be focused on one thing, Bella. I walk into the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. ''You are a strong girl and can do anything that you put your mind to'' I say to myself as I prepare myself for the day ahead. My mom tells me I have to be at the studio at 10:00 A.M and it's 9:30 right now.

I already got the script for the episode and I got my lines remembered. ''Zendaya it's time to go'' I hear my mom say downstairs. I walk over to my dresser and grab a couple of things. I start to walk away before I turn back. I start to stare at a picture of Bella and I take that as well and I join my mother downstairs, and we head to the studio. Me and my mom made small talk on the way to the studio and that made me a little calm. After about fifteen minutes we arrive at the studio.

When I walk inside I see most of my cast members. ''Hey Zendaya'' Davis says as he runs up to me. ''Hey Davis'' I say as I give him a hug. I look around and notice that Bella is not there. ''Do any of you know where Bella is?'' Right when I say that the door opens and I see Bella. I almost passed out, she was so amazing I swear. ''Hey Z'' Bella says as she hugs me, I blush so much at this. but I manage to hide it. ''I'm going to read over this script'' Davis says as he walks away, leaving me and Bella alone.

Bella looks at me and I know what she's going to say, she's going to ask me if I thought about our huge talk we had last night. Yeah, last night Bella talked to me about coming out in public for everyone to see. Like I said, I don't know, this one action can cause major changes for not just us, but everyone. It's a tough call and I don't know if I'll be able to do that. I guess Bella could read minds because she speaks up about my thoughts.

''You don't want to do it, don't you?''

''Yeah, but, I don't know I'm confused'' I confess.

Bella looks at me dissapointed and stares at me right in my eyes

''Great'' Bella says before walking away. I feel so stupid, I've been crying for Bella for as long as I can remember, and I can't do something for our love. I sit down and decide not to do it, it's too risky. I look over my script one more time before it's time to start shooting. I don't know why, but Disney makes us shoot the first episode for every season live, don't ask me, I'm just as confused as you. I see the producer give the tumbs up sign which means that we're on.

Bella starts to say her lines and I just stand there, I don't feel too good. I start to sweat and I feel eyes looking at me. Oh yeah there's a live audience and every single person is staring at me. I turn to that Bella is staring at me too and then I realize that my line is up. I look back towards the crowd and start to scan the faces of people, until I see a familiar face, Tyrell. He looks at me sternly and I know exactly what to do. I turn to Bella who has a blank face. I gently grab her head and pull her into a kiss.

I hear multiple gasps from many people, but I don't care. If I have to do this for Bella then I'm going to do it. We remain locked at the lips for at least 30 seconds before I pull away. I turn to look at Tyrell again and he has a pleased look on his face and he gives me a thumbs up. I smile and face Bella again and she is as happy as I am, and that makes me even more glad. The show went on break right after we stop kissing, so everyone who was watching saw it.

''Zendaya and Bella in my office'' the producer says.

Here goes nothing.

''Okay, your little ''stunt'' out there just cost you two your jobs'' says the producer.

''Fine by me just remember this face when it's gone, because it's going to be everywhere'' I say

''We'll see about that''

With that me and Bella were kicked off the show. I didn't really care, but I didn't know how Bella felt. ''I'm sorry if I did something wrong'' I say. ''I'm not even close to being mad, I'm in fact proud of you'' Bella says. I couldn't be more happy in my entire life. We both walk back into the studio and every is looking at us. My cast members are there as well and they all are smiling. After a while everyone is clapping for us and embracing myself for who I am is becoming more easier.

I look into the crowd to where Tyrell was sitting and he was gone. I search around for him and I see him leaving the building. I run after him while people are still cheering and clapping. I go outside to find Tyrell waiting for me, I guess he knew I'd come.

''Where are you going?'' I ask

''I'm gotta go home'' Tyrell says

''Why''

''I'm moving away''

My heart drops to the floor, even though I have Bella in my life now, I still wanted that friend who helped me through it all. I lower my head and become very sad. Tyrell then comes over and pulls me into a big hug. ''I will never forget you'' I say. ''I know'' Tyrell replies before letting me go. ''We can call and text each other'' I say. ''That would be nice, I guess this is goodbye for now'' Tyrell says. ''Yeah'' I reply and with that I watch as Tyrell walks down the street until he's out of my view.

I feel someone hands on my shoulder, it was Bella. ''I just heard the whole thing, I'm sorry'' Bella says. ''Well it's okay we will still call each other'' I say which brightens my mood. ''Let's go home'' Bella says as me and her walk towards my house hand in hand.

**Two weeks later**

Me and Bella's relationship is all over now. I feel proud that many people look up to us as leaders. I walk to Bella's house and I knock on the door. I'm looking forward to the time we are going to spend together today. Moments later Bella opens the door, but somethings wrong, she was crying. ''What's wrong baby?'' I ask worried. Bella tries to speak but she can't get the words out. Then her mom emerges and I see why Bella's crying, their moving away. I look at Bella who cries even harder at this.

''No...No you can't do this to me'' I say to Bella.

''I'm sorry, but it's not up to me'' Bella manages to say.

I can't control my emotions any longer I just sit on the ground and cry with her, it's not right that we have to be separated like this, it's just not right. Minutes later Bella's mom tell Bella it's time to head to the airport. ''I will never stop loving you'' I tell Bella. She responds to me by giving me a long kiss until her mother breaks us apart. I just stand there, there's nothing I can do about this, I just have to watch my love go away. As the car begins to move forward me and Bella never stop looking into each other eyes. When the car leaves my sight there's only two words I can say. Two words that sums up this whole story

''Take Care''

**Take Care**


	16. AN

**Okay, so here's the deal. Today (30th) is my one year anniversary on Fanfiction. Many of you don't know I had another account which I made on the 30th of last year. I lost my password so I didn't get the chance to upload any stories to that account. I plan on trying to update all of my stories and uploading the sequel to Take Care. Just letting you guys know. It might be uploaded sooner than you think. ;)**


End file.
